Wet Willy
This page is for Wet Willy's Pirates event. This event first started on November 28, 2013, and is unlike any other previous event. It entices people to cooperate online to beat the Pirates. Zapping information Every 5 minutes a special pirate tourist (later referred to as a peddler) will appear. In exchange for 5 zaps from your energy bar he will provide you with a weapon to use against the pirate ship. The ship has a total of 2500 energy points and the time you have to defeat it is 6 hours. Approximate weapon drop percentages: Slingshot: 40% Sling: 40% Bow: 20% You can use 6 different weapons to attack Wet Willy: Joining the battle You can do this in several ways. *Starting a battle yourself: it is difficult if you do not have many piastres to spend and are not eager to spend approximately 6 hours keeping an eye on the battle. However, users report the awards for "lone striders" are the best. Your choice. *Finding an ongoing battle: instead of starting your own battle, you can search the currently ongoing ones and try to join one. Do this by clicking on "Ongoing battles" button (right side of the event's screen). You can see how much energy the enemy ship has (the number listed on the right side from the heart symbol), how many people are currently fighting alongside (up to 5, when their number reaches 5, nobody can join) and the time left until the ship wins if you do not beat it down (the maximum number you can see is 5 hours 59 minutes, because each battle can take up to 6 hours). *Accepting an invitation from a friend: when you participate in a battle and your crew is smaller than 5 people, you can invite your friends by clicking "Invite" button below the ship's icon and choosing people from the list that opens up afterwards. Remember that if you start a battle yourself and you do not want to have the possible crew limited to friends only, you need to untick the "Accept friends only" button (a small icon in the lower right corner on the screen). When you have already joined a battle you did not start yourself, you can only invite your friends. Reward distribution In case the crew wins, everybody gets a chest, some experience and, in case of the first 3 places (that are marked with star-shaped medals) a certain amount of additional awards (called a tribute in the game): *When Wet Willy is defeated 2500 XP is divided on the players participating. If a player does 50% of the damage he will get 1250 XP, a player doing 10% of the damage will get 250 XP and so on. *1st place: every 20 minutes the pirates give you a chest; the tribute time lasts 2,5 hours (called Wet Willy's Chests) - ATTENTION: it is reported that the 1st place also gets 3 piastres - and a bunch of experience points, which may be an answer to a question about how to get the reward listed in the field of the front page (the picture is directly above) *2nd place: every 20 minutes the pirates give you a chest; the tribute time lasts 1,5 hours (called Wet Willy's Chests) *3rd place: every 20 minutes the pirates give you a chest; the tribute time lasts 50 minutes (called Wet Willy's Chests) *4th place: a single chest (still called Wet Willy's Chest) *5th place: a single chest (called Pacifist Chest, which usually only contains some shells, pearls, rings and a small scroll) If the part loses, everybody will get some experience depending on how many damage points you got. Chest contents The chests you can receive for defeating the pirates have 22 different contents. If you have received a chest that is not listed here, please add it to the table or let us know the contents in the comments. Also do so in case you see a different amount of something in the contents. (*) Can also be 1 large profit scroll Damage per weapon type per battle Let's try to calculate how much damage can each weapon type do in the 6 hours deadline before the ship "sails away", so to speak. It's rather easy, we just need to divide the deadline (6 hours) by the cool-down of a certain weapon and multiply it by its damage. To make sure we get an easy to compare score, we're going to use minutes as our unit. So forget about 6 hours - we use 360 minutes (6 hours is 6 x 60 minutes). *Slingshots: 360 / 60 * 9 = 6 * 9 = 42 (total damage) *Slings: 360 / 30 * 10 = 12 * 10 = 120 (total damage) *Bows: 360 / 15 * 15 = 24 * 15 = 360 (total damage) *Crossbows: 360 / 3 * 45 = 120 * 45 = 5,400 (total damage) *Guns: 360 / 2 * 145 = 180 * 145 = 26,100 (total damage) *Cannons: 360 / 0,5 * 260 = 720 * 260 = 187,200 (total damage) Now let's see how can we minimize the costs of winning a battle ALONE (if there's a whole crew involved, the costs for a single player are diminished). We can see that in 6 hours, slingshots can be used 6 times. However, this isn't so clear - we need to also take into consideration the fact we have to accept EVERY use of each weapon. In other words, we cannot make it reload itself until we run out of this weapon type. This takes time. No matter how fast you click, you're bound to lose at least a few seconds and the weapon won't reload to its extent for the last time. Therefore let's say we can use 5 slingshots. Now it makes sense! As the costs of weapons differ from level to level, you have to multiply this score by the cost you have. I'm making those calculations on level 22, so for me, the cost of a slingshot is $3900. The total of damage I can cause with slingshots is 42, so the total cost of this is $3900 * 42 = $163,800. The same calculations (with only the data differing) apply to all levels. Tips *Before you attack, if you can, try to let some fellow players know you want to start a battle. It makes the whole affair much more probable to win if you all do not have to chase each other on the "Ongoing battles" page. The moderators are asked to inform us if inviting each other on members' message walls is allowed. This would be a good idea, though. *Try to keep at least 5 energy zaps for the peddler selling weapons for zaps - it is the easiest way to get some weapons and he also drops black spots (usually 3 of them), which are needed to recruit your pirates (it has nothing to do with real friends). If you don't have enough zaps to take down that peddler selling weapons that is currently on your island and about to disappear, take note of how much time you need to recharge and then click on the pirate ship. A new window opens and as a result all movement of the weapons peddler is suspended but your energy bar will continue to recharge. Wait for the amount of time to pass to recharge your energy zaps, close the pirate ship window and you will find the weapons peddler in the same spot ready to be zapped. *You need 10 black spots to start a battle. They are given every time you accept the peddler's offer. Alternatively, you can buy them for 1 piastre each from the resource tab, but it is definitely not a good idea in comparison to the price. *If your crew wins and you came the 4th or the 5th, you only get a single chest - but immediately after winning the battle. The 5th chest is called "Pacifist Chest", which is a funny pun. *If the crew consists of people on levels that vary drastically, if you are okay with accepting smaller awards (in other words, you focus on winning as many battles as possible in order to gain awards connected with this), it would seem profitable for all - in a long run - that the person possessing some free-to-spend piastres may keep an eye on the battle and even be in charge of pumping the necessary high-end weapons into the game in the critical moment. This requires some contact between the players, though, but again, the strategy seems worth trying. *If you try to join the battle whose crew has already lowered the enemy ship's energy below 2000, you are likely to get a warning "This was a great battle! Too bad you weren't there!". It is suspected as a way to lure as many people as possible into either starting their own battles (which usually requires spending some piastres or at least a lot of time and money for buying slingshots, slings and bows) or engaging in losing ones. Category:Special Events